Dopamine
by trisgracefray
Summary: "I love you." She whispered. It wasn't a secret, but it felt like one. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops and whisper it in his ear. He was hers and she was his. Nothing else mattered.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The only thing worse than being an unpaid intern in Tris Prior's mind was living on her own on the corner of Indiana and 60th. The neighborhood was literally _bubbling_ with crime and gang activity. Tris was so scared walking home to her tiny apartment every night that she sometimes slept over at the clinic she interned at. It had a gym, and that meant running water, a vending machine, and the mats that were provided were far more comfortable than the lumpy mattress she owned.

Tris couldn't help where she lived. She was broke. The only job she had time for was part time at the grocery store, near the university of Illinois at Chicago, making minimum wage. She never got any sleep either; two to three hours a night if she was lucky. She was running herself ragged, she knew, but what was a girl to do?

"Tris, can you print me off Liana Jacob's exercise sheet?" Tori's voice sounds from behind her. Tori is Tris' supervisor and Tris wouldn't mind the lady so much if she let her do what she was told she was going to be doing: working with patients.

This is what she had been doing for the entire semester: printing off exercise sheets at the physical therapy clinic she interned at. It was specifically made for the athletes at the university, but other clients came in as well. It wouldn't be so bad, she knew, if she got paid something _(anything!),_ and she did more than file papers. Tris wants to be a physical therapist. A real one. Not some pretty little desk clerk that made sure that some stuck-up football player got to his appointment on time.

Long story short, she hated this. She needed money she wasn't getting and she was so stressed out that she could have gray hairs by thirty.

Tris printed off the sheet without complaint despite her mind's protest. Then, once her shift here was over, she rode the train to the three classes she had in the afternoon, and then she worked for eight hours at the grocery store near campus, and then she went home. The cycle repeated everyday for six months, until the day Tobias Eaton walked through the clinic door.

* * *

 **Most chapters will be much longer than that, I was just trying to set up the story. I have like 24 thousand words of this story written on microsoft word (lol i've been working on it for like 8 months and i'm still not done), so updates will probably be every week. I hope you guys like it:)))**

 **-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Febuary 2016**

Tris had been promoted in January. Instead of working at the front desk, Tori decided she was ready to work with patients. By the time February rolled around, Tris didn't even need a supervisor to watch over her work. She wasn't getting paid, of course, but she was doing what she wanted. That definitely counted for something.

Tris worked with every kind of college athlete there was. Football, soccer, tennis, volleyball, golf, they were all there. She loved it. The kids were her age and some of them knew her from classes they had together. She could have done it all day she enjoy it so much. It was a relief, too. Some of her friends hated the internships they took and had to change their entire course major. Tris couldn't even imagine.

"Tris, this is Tobias Eaton's sheet. He tore is ACL last week. He'll be sent in in a sec'." Tori said to her, passing the paper into Tris' hands.

"He's the soccer player that signed to D.C. United, right?" She asked.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, that's him. I would take him, but I'm swamped right now. Make sure you do a good job."

"Always do." Tris whispered, rolling her eyes when the door shut in between them.

A few moments later, the boy walks (wheels) into the room to meet her.

Tris bent down to shake his hand with a smile. "Hi, Tobias. I'm Tris. Take a seat."

He nods, climbs out of his wheelchair, and pushes himself on the cushioned doctors table in front of her. Even in the dead of winter, his skin is a tan golden brown. And his hair is dark, short, and tidy, unlike most of the guys his age who just let it grow out into waves around their ears. He's handsome, Tris knew. Her cheeks heated up at the thought.

"How is everything?" She asked him, motioning to his knee.

"It's fine I guess. I got surgery on Thursday. Doctor said I'm out for a year." He sighs, looking to the floor.

Tris smiles knowingly. "We get like fifty of these cases a week. If you do everything your supposed to, you'll be back on the field in about eight months." She told him reassuringly.

He glances up at her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Seriously?" She watched his Adam's apple bob with a taste in her mouth that she couldn't describe.

Tris smiles again. "Yeah. The doctors give a larger number than what's accurate so if the estimate is wrong, nobody can be mad at them."

He grins, "Sounds like cheating if you ask me."

She mocks seriousness. "Those bastards."

He laughs, loudly, teeth shining in the pale white of the sterile room. "You're funny."

Tris just smiles and shrugs, ignoring the flip in her stomach at his words. "Alright. Lay back."

He does, groaning a little when he accidentally bangs his knee into the side of the table.

"On a scale of one to ten," Tris starts the memorized question, "How bad does it hurt usually?"

He stares at the ceiling tiles above him. "When the brace is on and I take my meds? A two."

"And without?"

"Like what I'm doing right now? A seven."

She gapes at him. "You didn't take your meds? And where is your brace?" She asks, suddenly realizing its absence.

He grins at her. "My apartment. I hate the brace… it itches. And the pills make me crazy tired. Which is not good for driving."

"It's illegal to drive on prescription pain medication. Did you know that?" She can't help but smile at him.

"Oops." He keeps flashing his grin at her, making it impossible for Tris to keep a straight face.

"Okay. Don't drive anymore. Wear the brace; I don't care if it itches. You aren't going to get better if you don't wear it." She scolds.

He smirks, saluting her. "Yes, mam."

Tris stops herself from rolling her eyes at his gesture. With a small smile, she refocuses. "I'm going to move your leg around a little and you're going to tell me what hurts, okay?" She asks. "If it's too much, just tell me to stop."

"Okay."

She does little movements that don't bother him and large ones that cause him to hiss in pain, clenching the side of the table.

"Sorry." She amends.

"Mhm." He grunts.

"Does this hurt?" She grips the inside of his knee lightly.

She doesn't see him clench his jaw or notice his dark eyes staring at her, face heating up. "Um, No."

She moves her hand to the top of his knee and squeezes. "How about that?"

He smiles, watching her hands on him with a sudden chill. "No." His voice is low.

She does a couple more tests like that, until she finishes. Tris moves away from him. "Alright, you can sit up. Everything looks normal. I'm sure my supervisor will need to look over you before you leave. I'll call her in."

He sits up and raises his eyebrows at her. "Supervisor?"

Tris gives a tight smile, "I'm an intern."

"Huh." He smiles at her, impressed. "I've never had an intern work on me like you just did. Are you like… some kind of physical therapy genius or something?"

Her cheeks turn pink. No one else had ever said anything to her about the advancement she got at the clinic. "Ha, no. I just think they like the free labor-"

He interrupts her. "You don't get paid for this?" He asks in awe. "That's bullshit." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. It probably is, to everyone but Tori.

She meets his eyes. They are a dark blue, almost black. "Shh. My boss is going to hear you." She doesn't mean it, though. Tris knows its bullshit. Complete bullshit. And sometimes it makes her so angry that she doesn't get paid for this that she can't think straight.

"It's like slave labor!" He shouts in jest. His words echo off the walls and Tris is sure that the rest of the clinic can hear him. He's grinning, waiting for her to yell at him.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Tris whispers, not being able to hide her smile. "You're going to get me fired."

He just laughs, climbing off the table and plopping down into his wheelchair. "I don't think I need a supervisor. I'm sure you did exactly what you were supposed to do."

Tris flushes, looking away from him. "Your next appointment is next Wednesday at nine."

He nods, wheeling out of the room, "Bye, Tris."

She shuts the door after him, hiding her giddy smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

* * *

"I'm not staying later than 11, Chris. I have clinic tomorrow morning." Tris whined. It's not that she didn't like going to parties, but there was way to much to do at home, and she always ended up standing in the corner, avoiding a drunk guy who wanted to sleep with her.

"You have clinic every morning."

"Well… sorry." She fought lamely. "Where's Will? Shouldn't you be spending Valentine's Day with him?"

"He has work. Tris, please?"

Tris sighed in defeat.

Christina was Tris' roommate freshman year. They had become instant best friends and the only reason they weren't living together now was because Tris couldn't afford the apartment in uptown Chicago that Chris wanted to share.

* * *

Christina's long fingernails pinched into Tris' wrist harshly as she dragged her inside the house. The music was loud and it made her ears ring. A few Valentine's Day decorations hung inside the house, including pink hearts and cartoon cupids. Tris glanced around curiously. The last time she went to a sorority party was Halloween the previous year. She couldn't understand the Greek letters decorated on everything, so she had no idea what house it was.

"I'm going to get us a beer. Be right back." Christina smiled gratefully, as if to say, Thanks for coming with me.

When she stalked away from her, Tris found a corner to hide into. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and pressed the home button to light up the screen.

"Tris!" A low voice calls out. She glances up and spots Tobias Eaton struggling to hobble over to her, his crutches trembling with each of his steps.

She is too surprised to go and meet him or reach out to steady him, so she just watches as he makes his way toward her.

"You look different." He says, his words slurred. She usually wasn't wearing makeup around her eyes like she was now, he noticed. And the shirt she had on was much more flattering than the uniform she wore for clinic.

Tris looks down at her outfit, and shrugged. "So do you." And she meant it. His eyes look brighter than they did at the clinic last week. She wishes she didn't notice. "When did you get out of your wheelchair?"

"Yesterday." He cracks a grin and moves closer to her. She wishes she didn't notice that, either.

"That's good." Tris isn't sure she likes Tobias like this. There's a level of uncertainty to him.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He inclines his head to her collarbone- the three ravens in flight across her skin.

Her cheeks heat up as she feels his eyes move over the rest of her body. She touches her fingers lightly to the birds. "Yeah, um-"

A group of guys laugh boisterously from the general area he came from. One of them shouts "TIME'S UP, EATON!" Tobias rolls his eyes and mouths something to them that Tris can't decipher.

"They made a bet." He admits, turning back to her, the corner of his mouth raised into a smirk.

"That?" She lifts her eyebrows, amused.

He chuckles, the sound making Tris want to melt. "I couldn't get your number in less than a minute."

"I'm guessing you just lost?" She bites her lip, too stunned to be silent.

"Yeah," He scratches the back of his neck. "And now I'm not allowed to talk to you for the rest of the night."

They both looked back at his group of friends. "SHE'S NOT INTO YOU, TOBIAS!"

"YEAH TAKE A HINT, EATON!"

Tobias faced her, a red tint to his cheeks. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday."

* * *

 **How did you guys like chapter 2?**

 **i already have 13 followers this is wild:))))**

 **-riley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm making this chapter two parts bc it is super long and i feel like the story flows better if this is spread out so... yeah:))**

* * *

 **March 2016**

Three weeks had gone by and Tris had seen Tobias four times. He talked to her about everything while she stretched and moved and worked on his leg. He played soccer, which she knew, and he was moving to D.C. in the spring, after he graduated, which she didn't know. He had no student loans because he was here on scholarship, and he roomed with his friend Zeke, who he had been best friends with since he was a kid.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, Wednesday mornings were her favorite at the clinic, and it had everything to do with him.

"I'm not kidding you, the student athletes are treated like royalty." Tris complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this speech before." Tobias waved his hand in the air, acting like he was bored with her. He wasn't, though. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of talking to her. "Life is actually hard for me too, okay? Sometimes my food card doesn't scan right so I have to read the number out to the cashier." She rolls her eyes. He smiles. "And sometimes the private library is locked."

"There's a private library for student athletes?" She asks in shock. "What the hell?"

"Only for the major sports like football and soccer. But like I said, sometimes it's locked so I can't get in." He complains jokingly. Tris punches his arm and he laughs.

They talk for a little longer, Tris lingering on one of his stretches so he doesn't have an excuse to leave. But Tobias doesn't mind. Her hands on him make him feel something that he's never felt before and he could talk to her for hours at a time.

Eventually she does have to be done with him. And Tris isn't happy about having to wait seven full days until she gets to see him again. Apparently, he isn't either.

"Go out to dinner with me on Saturday." He says, leaning on his crutches, preparing to leave.

Tris' tries not to let her surprise show, but a smile creeps up on her face without warrant. "Okay."

He doesn't seem shocked with her answer, but he can't help but grin. Tris wondered how many girls he's been with and starts to feel the crushing weight of her slightness settle on her shoulders. But the way he was smiling at her, it made everything fade away. "I'll pick you up at six, then?"

Tris stiffened, remembering where she lived. If he found out where her apartment was, she would die of embarrassment. "I could just meet you. I live really far out of the city." She lied.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

He smiled again, and Tris found it contagious. She looked away after a while and he wobbled out the door, both of them grinning like idiots.

* * *

"I have a date tonight." Tris told Christina over the phone when she was getting ready Saturday afternoon.

"You do not. Don't lie to me, Prior."

"It's with Tobias Eaton, the-"

Chris interrupted her, " _The_ Tobias Eaton? Like Soccer Protégée, Tobias Eaton? How did _that_ happen?"

Tris nodded, feeling giddy. "Long story. No time. What do I wear?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea."

"I think I left a pair of black jeans at your place once. And you know that white sweater you wore on new years?"

"Yeah."

"That. And your green jacket. You'll look nice enough, wherever you're going. I doubt he take you somewhere extremely fancy without warning you."

"Okay. Thanks, Chris."

"No problem. Have fun, okay?"

"I will."

And she did. They met up at some bar near the soccer stadium. Even though he was on crutches, he still made an effort to hug her and pull her chair out for her. He had almost fallen when he tried to sit down and she had laughed. It was awkward, too… at first at least. But he was charming and funny and the whole thing was so enjoyable she didn't want it to end.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"North Carolina. I tried to get as far away from the south as I could."

Tobias smiled. "I don't blame you. I don't like to go down south unless I have to. I like North Carolina, though. It's beautiful."

Tris grinned. "When I was little, my family would take trips to the mountains and then travel to the beach in the same week."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. I had fun. But my parents weren't pleased with me when I told them I was coming to Chicago." She admitted.

"I feel that. My folks were the kind that was never pleased. I haven't talked to my dad since I got here." He said with a frown.

Tris' heart ached for him. He was a senior, getting ready to graduate in a few months. That means he hasn't talked to his dad in _four_ years. Tris' relationship with her parents was a shaky one, but she couldn't imagine not speaking to them for that long.

"What about your mom?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Died when I was ten. Car crash. Very sad."

Tris met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Any siblings?"

Tris nodded. "One. My brother, Caleb. He's at Princeton." She said, rolling her eyes. "You?'

"Nah." He sounded casual. "But my dad went to law school at Harvard, so I know how you feel."

Changing the subject, she smiled at him. "When do you leave for Washington?"

He grins, all of the features of his face lighting up. "Two days after graduation. I'm so excited. They want me to just…pack up and start now. But I don't know… that feels wrong. I can't just quit school. I've been here too long to just throw it away. I've worked too hard, you know?"

Tris nodded. "That's coming up. Only a few months."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Chicago, though. I grew up here. All of my friends are here. But D.C. is amazing. Have you ever been?"

Tris shook her head. "No. I missed the field trip in the eighth grade."

He gaped at her. "You have to go, Tris. It's one of my favorite cities in the entire world."

"Okay," She smiled. "I'll work on it."

He stared at her, a grin on his face.

She stared back. For a long time. Way longer than socially acceptable. But his eyes were so blue and he was so beautiful that Tris didn't feel the need to look away. Butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"When does your internship end?" He had finally asked her.

"Later this month." She said, not really focused on anything but him and the way his eyes watched her. "I'm hoping Tori will just hire me. She's been hinting at it for weeks."

Tobias smiled at her again. "I'm sure you'll get it. But I know my opinion doesn't really count."

"Why not?"

"I'm a little bias."

She glared at him jokingly. "No you aren't."

"So you just take all of your patients on dates, then?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "I've got the hots for the old woman that comes in after you."

He chuckles, adams apple bobbing. Tris swallows as she watches.

They continue to talk for a few more hours until Tobias looks at his watch, realizing the time: 2:47 AM.

He tells her. She laughs. "I guess we should go."

He nods. "I can drive you home?"

Tris hesitates, thinking the situation thru. Letting Tobias drive her home would mean he would see the area she lived in and she would die of embarrassment. But if she drove herself home, she doesn't even want to think of the possible things that could happen at this hour. Her pride or her safety?

"My car is here." She fought.

"We can get it tomorrow." He said.

Tris nodded, logic finally seeping in. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go."

The ride to her apartment was a quiet one. The heat was blasting from the vent and into her face; a relief when she first got in, but now was making her break into a light sweat.

She told him when to turn and where to go. She could tell he was growing nervous. She was too. The area was growing worse with each mile he drove.

When they arrived, Tobias didn't say anything. He just stared out the windshield, a scowl on his face. "This is a joke, right? You don't actually live on 60th?"

Tris shook her head. "Um-"

"I can't leave you here. This is one of the worst areas in the _state_ , Tris."

"I know. I'm working on it. Hopefully I'll be able to move once the internship is over."

He looked over at her. His eyes looked black in this light, she noticed. "I seriously cannot let you get out of the car. I'll stay here all night it I have to."

"That's not necessary. I've been here for a year. I'll be alright." She reassured him, trying to reassure herself all the same.

"Text me when you get in." He whispered softly, staring at her.

She bit her lip. "Of course."

Again, they found themselves staring at each other without words to say. Time didn't seem to move for either of them. It took a few moments, but Tobias finally built up the courage to lean across the center console, brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, and press his mouth to hers.

It was chaste and quick, but it made Tris feel like she was floating and melting and burning all at the same time. With flaming cheeks and a squeeze to his hand, she exited the car and walked into her apartment building. Tobias kept his promise as he waited in the parking lot for her text. When he got it, he smiled. It read _: I didn't get murdered. I had fun. Goodnight, Tobias._

His smile somehow grew larger. He gripped the steering wheel and leaned his head against the headrest, closing his eyes and wishing the moment would last forever.

* * *

The next afternoon, Christina and her boyfriend, Will, met Tris at the coffee shop near the clinic. Tris had known Will much longer than Christina did. She was the one that got them together. Tris and Will went to high school at the same time, and though they weren't close back then, they became great friends when they had almost all the same classes together their first year at Chicago.

"We have some news." Christina grinned, gripping Will's hand. His eyes were bright green, and his blonde hair shined in the dim lights of the café.

Tris narrowed her eyes. "You guys aren't pregnant are you?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Hell no."

"Just checking."

"I'm moving in with him." Christina grinned.

Tris smiled. "About time. Seriously, it only took what… two years?

"Shut up, Prior." Will smirked. "At least I haven't been single my entire life."

"Not true." Tris fought, " Ryan Green? Sophomore year?"

"He was three years older than you and it lasted like two weeks." Will cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay. Point taken. But I did have a date last night, William." She told him.

Will raised his eyebrows. "Did you?"

Tris nodded. "Yes. Want to try and guess who it was with?"

Will stared at her blankly as Christina squirmed in her seat. "I think Chris has a guess. Babe?"

"It was Tobias Eaton!" She squealed. Tris' face turned a dark shade of red as some people of the room looked in their direction.

Will's jaw dropped. "It was not." He chuckled. "How did you land _that_?"

"You know how he tore his ACL?" Tris explained.

Will nodded. "During the national championship. We lost because he wasn't playing in the second half. Who _doesn't_ remember that?"

"I'm his physical therapist." She grinned.

"Doesn't that violate some kind of code to not like… fraternize with your patient?

" _Fraternize_?" Christina blurted. "Who still uses _that_ word?"

Tris laughed as Will faced his girlfriend. "I do. Don't be mean."

Christina waved a hand in the air as if to say, 'yeah, whatever.'

"But anyways," Tris continued. "He asked me out randomly during his appointment."

"How did the date go?"

"Good. He drove me back to my apartment and complained about how I was going to get murdered if I didn't move out immediately."

"You are." Christina said. "Seriously. I've been telling you this ever since you moved _in_."

"I'm working on it. I've told you both that."

Christina nodded. "I know. We just worry about you."

Tris gave them a small smile. "I know. I worry about me, too."

* * *

 **IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG okay my laptop is literally out of storage so whenever i go to microsoft word its super slow and for about two weeks this document was deleted BUT I FOUND IT AND PASTED IT INTO GOOGLE DOCS #blessed**

 **anyways im super sorry**

 **review!**

 **-riley**


	4. Chapter 4

**March 2016 (pt 2?)**

The end of the month signaled the end of Tris' internship at the clinic. Tori had hired her on the spot, saying, "if Tris didn't get the job it would be a crime." It was also Wednesday, and that meant that Tobias would be there to witness her official first day.

They had continued to see each other after the date. Every Saturday they made an effort to go out. It had only been less than month, but Tris was completely taken with him; Tobias even more with her.

He had gotten off his crutches, too. Now he just limps around while Tris makes fun of him.

"I have to tell you something." Tris grinned at him when he hobbled in that Wednesday.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're not going to make me guess, are you?"

She shook her head, "No. Just… listen."

He smiled and bit his lip. "I'm listening."

"The internship ended yesterday." She told him, almost bursting with excitement. She knew he would be excited for her. She promised him that once she got a higher paying job, other than the one at the grocery store, that she would find a new apartment.

"And you're here today because…?" He started.

She beamed. "Today is my first day getting paid."

His face lit up, making Tris melt. "That's amazing, Tris. Seriously."

"Thank you." She blushed, smiling at him. "I quit at the grocery store yesterday. I think I'm going to look for apartments after class today."

Tobias stared at her, even more pleased. "That's even more amazing. I know my building has some affordable places if you want me to check into it."

Tris nodded. Tobias' apartment was beautiful and right near the campus. Living there would be more than an upgrade. "Would you really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Anything to get you out of 60th street." He wasn't joking. After their first date, it had really worried him. Tris living there was something that he couldn't handle and he told her every chance he got.

When Tobias' appointment was over, he kissed her quickly and limped out of the room. "Meet me at my place when class is over, okay?"

She nodded, lips turning upward. "Okay. Bye, Tobias."

* * *

"I like this one." Tris said, walking into the second bedroom of one of the apartments. It was three floors above Tobias' place and it was significantly less luxurious than the other three they had seen. It was way more affordable, too.

Tobias stretched himself out on the queen size bed in the master bedroom. His knee was bothering him, she could tell. They had been walking around a lot, after all. He wouldn't tell her the extent of his discomfort. He was too much of a guy to admit anything like that without a push. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking at her. "Do you have any Advil?"

"I left my bag at your place. We can go get it." She offered.

Tobias shook his head. "I'm alright. I probably should have worn my brace."

"I told you..." Tris murmured, hoping not to be heard.

"Shut up, Prior." He laughed. She did too.

Tris looked around the place a little longer. She liked it enough to place an offer on it when she found the realtor in the lobby.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't call me back." She admitted to Tobias when they got back to his apartment. She sat barefoot with her legs crossed on his bed, glancing up at him through her lashes.

He touched his hand to her cheek, towering over her. They met eyes and Tris felt a thrill go through her stomach. "We can keep looking." He said simply.

"I know." She whispered. "But I really like that one. It has furniture and everything."

He squeezed her hand. "I like it too. You'd be super close."

She smiled, looking at their intertwined fingers. She didn't want to talk about his big move in May. They hadn't even been dating for a whole month, but it was an impending feeling of heartbreak that hung over her and never really went away.

"Zeke is bringing Shauna over for dinner," He said, "If you want to stay."

Tris smiled. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend. They had met once, briefly, when Tobias introduced Tris to his friends about a week ago. She met Uriah, Zeke's brother, too. And a few other people she couldn't remember. "Yeah. I'll stay."

He grinned, moving to sit beside her. "I'm cooking."

"You cook?" She asks, surprised.

He nodded. "Only pasta, though. Anything else and I'm a goner."

She laughed, leaning against his chest and tilting her head to look at his.

He kissed her nose, which made Tris melt a little, and then fell back so he was lying on his back. Motioning her towards him, Tris draped herself across his chest. Within minutes, sleep took her. Tobias watched her, moving his thumb idly across the tiny piece of exposed skin of her lower back.

 _If this was happiness_ , he thought, _then he had finally found it_.

* * *

"We come baring wine!" Shauna exclaims while strutting in the door, Zeke at her hip.

Tobias grinned at the two of them, stirring the sauce on the stove. "Hey, guys. Just set that on the counter. Tris will be out in a second."

"I'm here!" She shouts, walking out of his bedroom. She had woken up from her nap about an hour ago and Tobias and her had talked about everything while he made dinner. She disappeared to freshen up only minutes before Zeke and Shauna arrived. "Hey, guys."

Shauna gave her a hug and Zeke smiled at her. "Hey, Tris."

"Food's ready." Tobias said.

"I'll pour the wine." Zeke exclaimed. "You old enough to drink, Tris?"

Tris glared at him. "I turned 21 last September, thank you."

Zeke laughed, pouring her a glass.

A few hours later, they were all done with their food and had finished almost two bottles of wine. Tris was about to pour her third glass when Tobias took it away from her. "I think that's enough." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "You've had way more than me!" She couldn't tell, but her words were noticeably slurred.

"You can't tell because I'm not five foot one-"

"And three quarters!" She laughed.

Zeke and Shauna had gone to his room almost immediately after dinner was finished. They had their hands all over each other all night and Tobias knew that it would only take a little bit of alcohol to get them into bed.

"It's late. Almost two. Don't you have clinic in the morning?"

She stumbled towards him, snaking her arms chaotically around his neck. "I don't want to think about it."

He kissed her temple, amused at her state. "You're drunk."

She giggled, the smell of grape filling Tobias' nose. "I'm _wine_ drunk. I've never been _wine_ drunk before."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Why not?"

" _Because_ ," She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wine is fancy-shamcy. And I'm broke as shit." She said as her words blended together. She curled her fingers through his hair. It still wasn't long, but he had grown it out significantly since they'd met.

Tris' hand had found the hem of Tobias' shirt and she slid her fingers underneath it, touching the toned skin of his abdomen.

"Hmm." He sounded, his lips pressed together in a firm line. He pulled away from her.

She pouted, narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"Let's get you to bed." He said, moving back towards her and lifting her up bridal style. She laughed again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Walking into the bedroom, he pulled the comforter back and set her down. She tried to pull him down with her but Tobias stood his ground. "You should get some sleep."

She scowled at him, "You're no fun." The words basically dripped from her mouth.

Tobias didn't want to, but even he _did_ give into her, he knew she would never forgive him.

"And you will thank me later." He kissed her cheek and turned the light out.

He padded into the living room and slid his shirt off his back, collapsing onto the couch and into a dream filled sleep.

Every single one of them was about her.

* * *

Tobias was the second one up the next morning. After he slipped his shirt, he found Shauna brewing a pot of coffee when he walked into the kitchen. "Morning."

She smiled at him and poured him a cup. "I saw you on the couch. You and Tris get in a fight or something?"

He shook his head. "Um, no. She drank a lot of wine last night."

Shauna laughed. "She looked like she needed it. Doesn't she have like three jobs?"

"Um, she used to have two. But she's part time at the clinic now.

"Well that was nice of you to sleep on the couch. I know lots of guys who would have-"

"Don't worry about it. You and Zeke have fun?"

Shauna nodded, "We always do, Tobias." She grinned. "I better go wake him up, speaking of."

Tobias nodded, heading towards his bedroom with the coffee in hand. Creaking the door open, he walked to his bed and shook her shoulder gently. "Tris." He whispered.

She stirred but didn't wake. He tried shaking her again. She let out a feminine grunt as she rolled over. "I have coffee." He said a little louder.

Her eyes fluttered open, swollen and puffy from sleep. "Hmm, hi."

He smiled as she sat up. Tris took the the mug from him. Her hair was a mess but he didn't say anything. It was kind of endearing. "What time do you have to be at clinic?"

She gave a very unbelievable fake sneeze, "I think I might be coming down with something, actually."

Tobias laughed, climbing into the bed and sitting beside her. "And I don't have class until three today."

Tris set the coffee on the nightstand and took his hand in hers. Her face became solemn as she met his dark eyes. She took a breath. "Thank you for not…" She struggled for words, nervously fumbling with his fingers. "Last night. I know I was super drunk and… I know I would have regretted if things-"

Tobias knew exactly what she was talking about. She was _thanking_ him for not taking advantage of her. "Hey. Don't ever thank me for that. I'm glad you had fun, that's all that matters.

Tris smiled tightly and he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. They tasted like coffee and she smelled like his cologne. Running a hand down her arm she kissed him back as she tangled her fingers into his shirt.

He gripped her hip when she pulled away slightly. "I need to call Tori." She murmured.

He nodded, swallowing thickly.

They spent the day together, talking and kissing and completely wrapped in each other, not a care in the world.

* * *

 **this chapter is so bad just ignore pls**

 **I START SCHOOL TOMORROW SOMEONE KILL ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going out of town for labor day so i thought i'd update today:)))**

* * *

 **April 2016**

Tris had gotten the call from the realtor about two days after she put down the offer. Tobias helped her move in the day after that. It was a lot easier to be with each other now since she was so close, so in result, they spent much more time together.

Tris was pretty sure she was falling in love with him. All of the signs were there: she couldn't stop thinking about him when he wasn't around, whenever he _was_ around she felt like her heart was going to burst, she wanted to do things with him that she had only done once with one other person in her entire life, and she just really liked being with him. He was everything she had ever wanted, and since they had been dating for almost three months now, she was allowing herself to admit it, at least in the security of her own mind.

"Zeke is staying at Shauna's tonight, if you want to stay?" Tobias asked her. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and they had just gotten back from the coffee shop near his apartment. They had done this quite a lot lately. She would spend the night with him when Zeke wasn't around or she didn't feel like walking back to her place. They hadn't had sex yet, but they have been together for a while now, and they both were starting to want things they hadn't wanted as much before.

"Yeah, I'll stay." She offered. She was sitting on his kitchen counter, watching him as he rifled through his cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Advil. My knee kills."

Tris looked up at him, concerned. "But you wore your brace today."

Tobias clenched his jaw as she fished through her bag. She pulled out the bottle of pills moments later and passed it to him. "I know. I don't know what's going on." He met her eyes, taking the medicine out of her hands.

Tobias made a glass of water and drank the Advil down with it. Tris watched his adam's apple bob with each sip, a thrill going through her stomach. He caught her looking at him, like he always did, and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing." She murmured, voice light. Tris bit her lip.

He took a large step towards her and put his hands on the cabinet above her head, trapping her in his embrace.

Tris couldn't take being this close to him without touching. So she snaked her arms around his neck and touched her nose to his. His breaths were already being held in, but when her lips touched his throat, he was a goner. She moved her mouth to his jaw and her teeth grazed his bronzed skin. He was now breathing in short burst, his hands moving down to her waist and squeezing. "Jesus, Tris." He grunted.

Tris grinned and moved to kiss him on the mouth, but the sound of the door being unlocked sprung them apart.

Zeke entered, smiling at the two of them.

"Zeke?" Tobias asked, his voice hiding any trace of what him and Tris had been doing just moments before. "I thought you were at Shauna's."

"I burnt the chicken and she's out of frozen pizza. I think we have some?"

Tobias nodded, sliding his hand to grip the inside of Tris' thigh. "I bought two when I was out yesterday."

Zeke turned to the freezer while Tobias sneaked his finger into the belt loop of Tris' jeans. She breathed in though her nose and bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting Zeke to notice them.

"You didn't get pepperoni? What the hell, Tobias?" He whines.

"Sorry. You know I hate it." Tobias says, slipping the tips of his fingers into the waistline of her jeans. Tris crosses her legs, trying to calm herself down.

Tobias' lips curve into a smug smile while she squirms a little.

"I guess I'll have to go to the store. Shauna hates cheese." Zeke pouts, finally turning towards them. He doesn't notice what's going on. Tobias knew he wouldn't, that's why he's doing it in the first place.

"I guess you should get going." Tris said, exasperated. She didn't mean to sound so breathless, but Zeke caught on nonetheless.

His eyes traveled to Tobias' hand, which was still lodged into the hem of her jeans, rubbing tiny circles on the fair skin of her tailbone. Zeke let out a loud laugh before meeting his roommate's eyes, "Alright. I get it. I'm gone. See you tomorrow, Tobias."

He looked back at them one last time, grinning like an idiot, before shutting the door.

Tris glared at Tobias, pulling his hand out of her jeans and flattening it out on the counter. "I hate you. I really do."

Tobias just smiled; uncrossing her legs and moving so he was standing between them. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Tris shoved him away flirtatiously while he put his hands up in surrender. "It's not my fault. _He_ interrupted _us_."

"You are so full of shit." She rolled her eyes and let out a light laugh.

He grinned, touching his lips to her cheek. "I just love having my hands on you."

Tris bit her lip, looking up at him as her gaze traveled from his eyes to his lips. His hands moved up and down her thighs, giving her butterflies. He leaned down to kiss her temple, and she let him.

They stayed like that for a long time, his mouth against her skin and nothing but the sound of each other's breathing to fill the room.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered after a while. His voice was soft and unsure. Tris had never heard him sound like that before.

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. They were burning into hers. She readjusted her grip on his shirt and his hands moved to cup her jaw. "You-" She started.

He interrupted her. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know."

She touched her lips to the hollow of his throat. He sighed and closed his eyes, her touch making him writhe. "We should go to your room." She murmured, hesitant. She wanted him more than she knew how to say.

He perked up, meeting her eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded.

He grinned, making a quick move to throw her over his shoulder and rushing to his room. He couldn't run, effects of a faulty knee, so it ended up being an awkward limp. Tris was laughing, squirming helplessly to get out of his grasp. "Tobias, you're knee! Put me down!"

He just laughed.

He set her down on his bed when they got there. The walk from the kitchen to his room with Tris over his shoulder killed his knee, but he wasn't worried about it and he certainly wasn't going to tell Tris.

They didn't waste time. Within seconds, his lips were on hers as he hovered over her body. Tobias wanted her so bad; he couldn't recall a time when he didn't. He remembers the first time they met, when she put her hands all over him at the clinic. He has wanted her since the very beginning. She was beautiful and amazing and he loved her so much it _hurt_.

"I hate clothes." Tris whispered, frustrated, struggling to slide off his shirt. " _Your_ clothes, in particular."

He chuckled, moving her hands out of the way so he could do it himself. Her shirt was already off, revealing a purple lace bra that made him groan with arousal when he saw it.

They continued to undress each other, fumbling clumsily to hurry everything along. Her hands gripped the back of his neck as she curled her fingers into his hair. He kissed her cheek and the underside of her jaw and down to her chest. She tried to keep quiet, but proved impossible. Every time his lips made contact with her skin she would let out diminutive grunts, making Tobias smile.

Tris' hands roamed over his body. He was a masterpiece. Years of playing soccer at the highest level had made him rock solid, his muscles defined and beautiful.

She didn't bring it up, but there were scars on his back. She could feel them. Each one was like a little mountain that her fingers climbed and soared over.

And in the final moment, when every item of clothing was stripped away, Tobias met her eyes, asking the most important question of all: _Are you sure?_

Tris took a deep breath in through her nose and nodded while he stared. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but kiss him on the mouth.

They didn't come out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tris woke up feeling feather light. Tobias wasn't beside her, like she had wanted him to be, but the smell of something cooking in the kitchen made her lips curve into a smile as she slipped one of his button downs and padded out of the room to meet him.

"I thought you could only cook pasta?" She said to him, sitting down at the table.

He turned and faced her, grinning. "I lied."

She smiled. "Well I can't cook worth shit, so I'm glad you can."

He laughed and dipped a spoon into the bowl of batter, taking a bite.

Tris made a repulsed noise. "That's gross, Tobias. Raw pancake batter?

He rolled his eyes and took another bite, smirking at her.

"You're disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? You didn't think I was disgusting last night when your mouth was around my-"

Her jaw dropped, "Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence! Oh my God, Tobias." She buried her face in her hands.

He couldn't fight his crooked grin while he walked over to her, finished pancake on a plate. He placed it down in front of her as he sat in the other seat at the table. "I'm sorry," He faked seriousness. "Here you go."

She glared at him, taking a bite of her breakfast. "I hate you. Have I told you that before?"

He kissed the top of her head, the scent of her vanilla shampoo filling his nose. "I think you've mentioned it."

Tris bit her lip, remembering something from the night before. She pulled away from him. "Are you ever going to tell me about the scars?"

He looked at her, surprised. "How do you know about them?"

Her face softened. When she felt them last night, she thought maybe he had gotten into a fight or had fallen out of a tree when he was a kid. Something minor. A funny story that they would laugh at as he told her.

She realized how wrong she was the moment his eyebrows furrowed and he cupped the back of his neck. "They're all over your back, Tobias I-"

He clenched his jaw and hesitated for a long moment. "My mom didn't die in a car accident. She killed herself when I was ten. But that's not really something you tell a pretty girl on the first date." He let out a bitter laugh.

Tris didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything.

"My dad hit her." He croaked. Tris ached for him. "He hit me."

Words failed her. What was there to say? I'm sorry? "Tobias…"

"He didn't want me to go to school with a black eyes and busted lips and risk being figured out, so he would hit me with his belt in the back. That's where the scars came from." His voiced cracked with raw emotion. She watched as his eyes glazed over with tears.

She reached for his hand. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "You needed to know."

She wrapped an arm around his neck and touched her forehead to his. "I don't know why I didn't tell you yesterday, but I love you." She whispered. It wasn't a secret, but it felt like one. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops and whisper it in his ear all at the same time. He was hers and she was his. Nothing else mattered.

A few hours later, while Tris was dozing off on Tobias' couch, he sat down in the chair beside her. She stirred a little, and then opened her eyes.

Tobias felt uneasy. He was nervous, to say the least, but he didn't know why. He knew Tris would be thrilled. "I need to tell you something."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is it bad?"

"No, unless you don't like the idea." He joked.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "What is it?"

"Yesterday I cleaned out one of my drawers- the bottom one beside the mirror." He swallowed.

Tris was grinning, knowing where the conversation was going. She remembers having it with Christina before she moved in with Will.

"I know it sucks whenever you spend the night and you have to wear the same clothes from the day before. Maybe you could put some of your stuff in here?"

Tris nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I would really like that."

Tobias kissed her forehead. "Okay I uh… I also got you some shampoo and conditioner… and a toothbrush."

She glanced up at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I like having you here."

Tris was giddy with a feeling she had never felt before. "I like being here. This means a lot to me, Tobias. Thank you."

Tobias grinned. Tris touched her mouth to his, feeling light as a feather.

* * *

 **honestly i need a tobias eaton in my life can you imagine**

 **i'm taking APUSH this year and i've only been in the class for three days and i already want to die help**

 **review!**

 **-riley**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey friends**

* * *

 **May 2016**

"Congratulations!" The crowd shouted in unison. Tobias took a startled step back into the hallway as he gripped Tris' hand.

There was a banner hanging up across his living room wall that read 'CONGRATS GRAD!' It only took three seconds until he realized what was happening.

Everyone he knew was there; Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Will, Christina, and most of the soccer team. He beamed down at Tris. "Did you do this?"

She shrugged, meeting his eyes. "Zeke helped a lot."

He paused to stare at her. _He loved her so much._ Nobody had ever done anything like this for him in his entire life. The rush of affection he felt for her was earth shattering. "Seriously, Tris, you're the best."

"And don't forget it." She grinned. "You want a drink?"

He nodded, watching her as she excused herself from the main room.

"Dude, Tobias, look at this!" Zeke laughed as he passed his phone to him. It was a picture of his face when he walked in, completely surprised, as Tris smiled up at him.

Tobias chuckled dryly. "Funny."

Zeke just smiled. "You scored huge with Tris. She planned this whole thing."

"She said you helped."

He shrugged. "If you count me hanging up that banner and giving her the teams' phone number, I guess. But she did all of it. It would be a crime to take credit for this."

Tobias glanced over at the blonde in the kitchen. She's facing away from him, laughing at something that Christina said. He looked away before she can catch him staring. "She's pretty great."

A few minutes later, Tris presses a beer into his hands. "Were you surprised?"

"Completely." He answered. "I am kind of mad that you lied to me, though."

She narrows her eyes him. "What?"

"Zeke did not help you _a_ _lot_."

She rolled her eyes. "And yes he did. I couldn't have done this without him."

"More lies. This entire relationship is a fraud."

"Asshole." She chuckled and pushes him away. "You have guest to greet. And you don't get to have cake anymore!"

"There's cake?"

"Yes. But you don't get any."

"Why not?"

"Because you think I'm a liar!"

He stared at her, the knowing smirk taking over his face. "But I love cake… _your_ cake in particular." He bends down to murmur in her ear and discreetly places a hand on her backside.

"That might be the worst line you've ever used."

"Probably." He laughs. "Stay tonight?"

She nods.

With a kiss to the forehead, he walks away from her to talk to other guest.

* * *

"I'm gonna go clean up." Tris says, motioning to the kitchen. Tobias was sitting on his bed, untying his tie.

The party ended at twelve, much to Tobias' relief. With the graduation ceremony and the party, he was completely drained. "You want some help?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "It'll only take a second."

It took more than a second, it took ten minutes, but Tobias didn't mind. He grinned at her as she made her way back into his room.

He was lying face-up on the bed, one hand supporting his head as he watched her. "All done?"

She nodded, finding her way to him. Her legs moved to straddle his waist. The thin layer of her underwear touched his clothed thigh. It took all of Tobias' restraint not to groan. "I like this dress. I've never seen you wear one before."

"Don't get used to it." She chuckled, remembering how she had to cross her legs every time she sat down. During the ceremony, her leg had fallen asleep for almost two hours. She had been wishing she wore jeans the entire time.

"Hmm. I bet it's easy to take off."

She rolled her eyes. His hands inched up her thighs, touching the skin of them underneath the fabric of the dress. She bit her lip, moved his hands away, and pulled it off in one fluid motion. It was thrown to the floor as Tobias' touched her bare hips. A long moment passed as he stared at her in disbelief. She had never taken control like this.

She suddenly became unusually brave. Tris ran her hands up his torso all the way to the first button of his shirt. Tobias sucked in a breath. She undid the first one, kissing the newly exposed bare skin of his chest. She repeated this until her fingers fumbled at the fifth.

He slid his hands to help her, but she swatted them away, smiling coyly up at him. "I got it." Her voice was a shy whisper.

Tobias moved so he was laying flat on his back, his hands resting by his head in the surrender position. He smirked down at her arrogantly, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. Tris felt like she could melt.

When his shirt was completely undone, she skidded her hands up his body again, feeling the defined muscled of his abdomen. They met eyes, gray on blue. Tobias was grinning at her, silently urging her to continue, while Tris moved her hands dangerously close to the zipper of his pants. He clenched his jaw.

But she didn't stop. Undoing it as well, he lifted his hips so she could maneuver them off.

"Tris?" He gritted. She tried to hide her smug smile.

"Hm?" She smirked, her deft hands fumbled with the hemline of his boxers.

" _God_." He groaned his eyes rolling back into his head, "I love you… so... much."

* * *

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Tris grunted, heaving a box into her arms. "Aren't guys supposed to be super light travelers?"

Tobias chuckled; grabbing the box beside the one Tris just took. "I'm not _traveling,_ Tris _._ I'm moving. And I've lived here for three years."

Tobias had graduated two days prior and D.C. United didn't want to wait for him any longer, even with his injured knee. They said that the personal trainers they had in line waiting for him were "far superior" to the one's at UIC. Tris joked about it at first when she read the email, saying she was personally offended.

She was driving down with him and was going to stay for a week. She told herself it was to help him with the move, but they both knew what was about to happen. They weren't going to be living in the same city anymore. They weren't even going to be living in the same _state_ , anymore. Tris knew the statistics of long distance relationships. She felt like crying every time she thought about it.

The drive to D.C. was long and restless. It reminded Tris of the road trip she took with her parents when she was a kid, only without the sightseeing. She had suggested flying, but Tobias refused almost immediately. Apparently, he was afraid of heights.

He had incredible patience, Tris knew, and if it weren't for her need to eat and use the restroom, she was sure he could have driven all twelve hours without stopping. They had fun, though. Tris had never spent this much time alone with him before. She found out all of his favorite bands growing up and she told him stories of her childhood. And even though she was nervous about living so far away from him, she could tell how excited he was for the future. He is moving down here to live his dream.

The week wasn't long enough. How could it have been?

The day Tris left was an emotional one. They spent the entire morning clinging to each other while ignoring the cab waiting for her. Tris had been heartbroken before, but none of them compared to the ache in her chest as he held her, rubbing his hand down her hair to cup her jaw. "I love you." He whispered. His breath tickled her cheek. "Okay? We'll make this work."

Tris just nodded, staring at the ground. "Okay."

"Look at me." She bit her lip and kept her eyes trained on his shirt collar. "Hey, baby, look."

 _Baby_ … the name would have made her swoon if she wasn't on the verge of a breakdown. She met his eyes and wanted to burst into tears all over again.

"This isn't going to be easy." He croaked, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Now you're making me cry… _fuck_."

Tris laughed and pulled herself closer to him. "Sorry."

He kissed her on the mouth one last time before they parted ways, both holding in tears.

* * *

 **the next chapters are just angst...so much angst**

 **review!**

 **-riley**

 **PS! if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr my user is ronanlyncx :))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**so sorry this took so long. my dumbass laptop completly erased this chapter so i had to re-write it and it was hell cuz honestly this chapter sucks**

* * *

 **June 2016**

"It's just a stupid tabloid magazine, Tris."

" _People_ is not just a _stupid tabloid magazine_ , Tobias. And you know it."

Tobias had come up to visit in the middle of the month. It was the weekend after a gala that his team attended and several pictures were taken of Tobias being _very_ cozy with a girl in an _extremely_ revealing dress.

He touched a hand to her cheek gently. She shoved him away. "Nothing happened." His voice pleaded with her to understand.

Tris wasn't having it. "There were like ten pictures of you and her together. Who is she, anyway?"

Tobias looked away from her piercing eyes. "Nita Hernandez." He whispered. This was going to set her over the edge. Nothing could prepare him for the storm of anger that was coming his way.

" _Nita_?" She rasped. "As in your fucking ex-girlfriend, Nita?" They talked about each other's exes the first month they were together. Tris told him about the short and unimportant relationship she had in high school while he told her about Nita and several other girls that probably were more meaningful than he led on.

Tobias had never seen Tris look the way she did. She was more than angry. She was fuming. He braced himself for the screaming, the cussing, (she did that a lot when she was mad, he had noticed) and the half-cried words. But they never came.

She just bit her lip and turned away from him. "Sleep in the guest bedroom."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Do you not trust me _that_ much?"

Tris shook her head. "I don't want to do this right now, Tobias."

"I do." He gripped the inside of her elbow when she turned away from him. "I haven't seen you in a month and we're fighting. This isn't fucking okay."

"You don't think I know that? God, I know!" Tris yelled.

"Then listen to me, Tris." He yelled, exasperated. "I love you. And just because some girl tries to sleep with me at a party doesn't mean that I cheated on you!"

"She isn't just some girl, Tobias! You dated her for three years! Why was she even there?"

Tobias sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Her dad is president of Adidas. She had to make an appearance."

Tris tried to pull away from him, but he had only grown stronger while he was gone. He could easily hurt her. She knew he would never, it was one of those unspoken terrors that they both knew he had, but the thought came up anyway. How far would she have to push? How angry would he have to be?

"Trust me." He whispered. His eyes were stern and insistent. She felt an ache in her chest. "Tris I… you _have_ to."

The way he was looking at her, how couldn't she? Tris kept her distance from him. "You're an asshole." She whispered, lips forming a small smile.

He grinned, the same one she fell in love with all those months ago. Moving towards her, he connected their mouths urgently. She had missed him more than she cared to admit. "I love you."

"I know." He kissed her cheek and her nose and her jaw. "Now let's get you into bed." He grunted, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. It reminded Tris of their first time. She laughed, a light, airy sound that took Tobias' breath away.

* * *

"Tris?" Cristina snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "You good?"

Tris perked up and took a sip of her coffee. Despite the crowded cafe, she had almost fallen asleep. She was so exhausted; her summer classes were more demanding than she would have thought, the hours at the clinic had increased exponentially, and her fight with Tobias last week still left her on edge. She had tried over and over again to will herself to stop thinking about it. He told her what happened. He promised it wasn't a big deal. It was just such a huge misunderstanding.

"Yeah," Tris yawned. "Just tired."  
Christina put the cap on her highlighter and tilted her head, a strand of brown hair falling in front of her eyes. "You've been like this for days. What's up?"

Tris sighed and felt her heart seize. Was she really about to talk about this? She felt the weight of it on her shoulders like nothing else. Christina was a rational person. She would definitely be able to tell Tris how stupid and over contemplative she was being.

"Is this about Tobias?"

Tris sagged her shoulders and rested her head in her hands. "I don't know, Chris."

"Talk to me." She urged, placing a palm on Tris's thigh.

"I just… he," Tris stumbled. "You saw the _People Magazine_ article, right?"

Christina nodded. "I thought you said he apologized."  
"He did. I know it's stupid but… what would you do?"

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "You mean if Will was a soccer superstar that dated one of the richest people on the planet and then took pictures with her at a party almost three years after they broke up?"

Tris groaned.

"Honestly, Tris." Christina tried to rationalize. "If he said nothing happened than you just have to trust him. I'm sure a situation like this will pop up again and you're going to have to live with it. It's kind of his life now- and your's too."

"You're right." She sighed.

"I know I am." Christina took a breath and met Tris' eyes. "The distance is an issue too, isn't it?"

"I mean-"

"Don't say no." She scolded. "I can tell when you're lying, Beatrice Prior."

Tris force a smile and waited a few moments before responding. "Yeah, it sucks. But I mean I love him and we're trying to make it work."

"You could drop out and be a trophy wife." Christina suggested, smirking.

Tris made a gagging noise, "First of all, the last thing I need right now is to be thinking about marriage. Do people even get married at twenty-one? Also, the day I become a trophy wife is the day I stop breathing."

"You and my feminine studies professor would get along very well."

Tris laughed shook her head, trying to focus down on her notes. Christina glanced at her friend one last time before attempting to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**September 2016** (I'm skipping July don't hate me)

Tobias was going to miss her birthday. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a big deal, but she couldn't lie. When she got the phone call on Wednesday that saying that he had practice all weekend, she was heartbroken and devastated. He had _promised_ her that he would make it.

Two days after she got Tobias' call, Will showed up at her door carrying an overnight bag. "Chris and I got into a fight. You don't mind if I spend the night on your couch do you?"

Tris shook her head and opened the door wider. "You can have the guest room. Tobias isn't coming."

He set his things down and gave her a pitying smile. All of her friends knew how Tris and Tobias had been struggling over the past few months. He had come to visit for a weekend in July and it hadn't been pretty. They fought basically the entire time and he ended up so angry that he spent the night on Zeke's couch and left early the next morning without even saying goodbye. Things weren't the same as they used to be, they both knew it. She still loved him though, and he her. Nothing could change that.

"I'm sorry, Tris." Will said.

"It's okay." She lied, faking a tight smile. "I know how busy he is. What happened to you and Christina?"

"A long story. And I'm beat. I'll tell you in the morning?" He offered, walking into the guest bedroom.

Tris nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Will."

"Night Tris. Oh, happy early birthday!"

Tris smiled a little.

A few hours later, when Tris was watching T.V. and sipping a cup of tea, she heard another knock on the door. She glanced over at the clock on the table beside her. It was almost three in the morning. _Happy birthday, Tris_ , she thought to herself bitterly.

Sitting up and wrapping a blanket around her bare shoulders, she made her way to the door. She opened it to find Tobias in a gray hoodie, his black travel bag in one hand, and a wrapped box with a bow on top in the other.

Tris almost screamed with excitement when she saw him. Tobias couldn't hide his bright grin, either. "What the hell are you doing here?" She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday babe." He said, his nose buried in her hair.

"Come inside. Oh my God."

He did, setting his stuff down on the floor as Tris closed the door. Without another thought, they were immediately in each other's arms. His lips touched hers desperately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His knee was almost back to perfect, so he didn't groan in pain like she expected him to. She pulled away slightly, "Your knee is doing well, I see."

He smiled at her. "Better than ever. It gets almost 24-hour attention. You should see the amount of money they have, Tris. I have a _private_ nutritionist. It's insane."

He set her down on the kitchen table and looked around. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Will's overnight bag. "Is someone here?"

Tris met his eyes. "Yeah, Will. Him and Chris had a fight tonight and he needed a place to crash."

She knew what was coming. The look on his face was not a good one. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the approaching accusation. "Will? Does he not have any guy friends he can go to?"

Tris rolled her eyes trying to make this situation seem completely harmless - like it was. "Tobias, it's not a big deal. He's dating my best friend. I've known him since I was in high school."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sharply.

"You said you weren't coming! And it's not a big deal! "Tris answered, raising her voice slightly.

"It kind of is! What the hell, Tris?"

"Why are you being such a dick about this?" She asked hotly.

Tobias was taken back by her words. They made his face warm with anger. He knew his emotions were getting ready to take the best of him, though there was nothing he could do to stop the shout bubbling out of his mouth. The flight he had earlier had put him in a horrible mood; plus the three drinks he had on the plane were definitely getting the best of him. "I'm not! I just don't know why you didn't tell me you had another guy spending the night in your apartment while I'm not here!"

Tris gritted her teeth. "Because you live twelve hours away! And it doesn't fucking matter! He's one of my best friends, Tobias." She's yelling now, loud enough to wake the neighbors. "I wouldn't care if Shauna spent the night at your place!"

"That's not the same thing!" Tobias screamed at her.

Tris' jaw dropped at his words. "Yes it is! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Tobias didn't have anything to say. He knew what was coming.

Tris didn't mind speaking in his place. "Your double standards are disgusting. Fuck you."

But Tobias was too prideful to admit he was wrong. So instead he let his anger boil even more. "Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled, his voice booming throughout the room.

"Who are you? My dad?"

"I'm your fucking boyfriend!"

" _Are_ you?" Tris' voice cracked. She sniffled but continued to yell at him. "Because I never see you anymore-"

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And whenever I do see you, we're always fucking fight over the dumbest shit!"

"Well maybe because you won't stop doing dumb shit!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wished that he could reach back into the air and shove them back down his throat. But the world sucks, he knew, and nothing ever happened the way he wanted it to. _When has Tris ever done anything dumb, besides this?_ He thought. _He_ was the one who took pictures with ex girlfriends, and _he_ was the one who got jealous too easily. _He_ was the one who gave her more reasons to leave rather than stay. _He_ was the one who moved away.

 _He was the one who ruined them._

"You know what, Tobias?" Tris whispered. He could barely hear her. "Just…get out. I don't even know why you're here."

Tobias swallowed. His chest getting that same achy feeling that it always did when he thought about losing her. But he was angry. She lied to him, after all.

So he marched to his things near the door and picked them up, leaving her birthday present sitting on the table. He wanted her to have it.

"I'm going to Zeke's." He yelled at her, looking back into her piercing gray eyes.

Tris laughed bitterly as he opened the door. "Make sure you don't sleep with him. I know it can be hard for two _friends_ to resist!" She yelled spitefully.

Tobias stiffened, so angry he could see red. His jaw clenched and his fingernails dug into the inside of his palm. "Oh, _shut_ _up_ , Tris." He groaned. He was almost out the door. All he had to do was walk into the hallway and shut it. That would be it. He would win.

So he did. It slammed with a loud bang. The last thing he heard before climbing onto the elevator was a shouted, " _Fuck you_ , Tobias Eaton!" She let out a loud a loud half scream half groan and chucked the stupid birthday present from him at the wall. She prayed to herself that it was broken, whatever it was.

Minutes passed, and her anger dissolved into something that felt like it was eating her alive from the inside out. Her sobs echoed off the room as she slid her back down the wall. The only thing that broke her out of her fit was when Will sat down beside her, touching her shoulder apologetically. "That put my fight with Christina to shame." He told her after a few moments. "Seriously, that was really bad."

"You should see the other guy." Tris whispered dryly, biting her lip. Everything in her felt deflated. Part of her wanted him to rot in hell, but the other part was hoping, praying, that he would walk back into the apartment and apologize and give her the best make-up sex that she'd ever had.

"I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault."

Tris shook her head. "No it wasn't. This was a long time coming. I'm sorry we woke you up."

"I'm pretty sure you woke the entire building." Will chuckled. "But you guys inspired me. I'm going to call Chris."

Tris smiled tightly and resisted the urge to burst into tears.

That night, they would both lay awake with their phones clutched in their hands, hoping that the other would call.

* * *

Tris didn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned in her bed until she gave up on sleep and paced around her apartment. She didn't know where Will was, but she didn't really care. Even though it was irrational, she felt like he was the cause to all of this.

At about 7:30, a knock on her door drove her out of her hectic state. She opened it. A tired looking Tobias stood in front of her. He looked like she felt. Dark circles ran under his eyes. His hair was messy and uncombed, and his lips look ragged, like he had been chewing on them all night.

She let him in and they both sat down at the table. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Tris." Tobias eventually spoke. His voice was raw. Tris imagined him crying in his bed. The image made her ache.

Tris was still angry with him, the sound of the slamming door still able to make her flinch, but she was too exhausted to express it. She just nodded. "Me too."

"Seriously, I said some pretty awful shit to you." He took her hand, rubbing little circles on the outside of her palm. "I'm so sorry."

Tris smiled tightly. "I wasn't that nice to you either. Call it even."

He kissed her knuckles. Her stomach was in knots.

She had been thinking all night. The thought had surfaced when she was plotting ways to get them to stop fighting so much. It filled her with so much dread that she could burst into tears at any moment.

A few moments passed before she told him. "Have you ever thought about taking a break?" She asked uneasily.

"Tris-"

She bit her lip. "Seriously, Tobias. We haven't been getting along at all. And last night was _horrible_. Maybe we should."

He was trying not to cry, she could tell. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were glossy. "I love you." He protested.

"I love you too." She croaked. "But sometimes it isn't enough. I only see you once a month, maybe. And we both know your visits aren't exactly pleasant."

"The distance is the problem. I can quit. I got my degree. I'm sure I can find a job around here." He suggested weakly.

"No. _No_ , don't even think about it."

"Move to D.C. with me."

"I have a job here."

"We can find you a new one."

"All of my friends are here. I have school. I can't just drop everything and… Tobias you can't ask me to do that."

"Don't… _please_." He was begging. Tris had never in a million years imagined that this boy, Tobias Eaton, would look at her like that- to plead and beg and pray for her stay with him. Something inside of her broke. Cliché as it sounded, she was sure it was her heart.

Tris' couldn't look at him. How could she? She was about to break up with the love of her life. "This isn't working anymore. Maybe… _maybe_ if we try again in a few months, see new people, we can be fixed again." She offered.

"That's such bullshit." He scratched, "And you know it."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Tobias!" She said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

He looked away from her. He didn't want to see her cry because it made him feel heavy, like a weight was resting on his chest. And he knew she was right. They were broken. Whatever they used to have was not there anymore.

He stood up, fighting tears. Tobias took one last glance at her before leaving through the door, slamming it on the way out...again

Tris was left sobbing in her apartment…again.

* * *

Literally i wrote this chapter and then the next week i heard the song let it go by james bay on the radio (THIS IS HOW OLD THIS FANFIC IS OKAY IVE BEEN WORKING ON IT FOREVER) and almost cried for reals it matches this chapter so well


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias hated flying, but he had to get out of Chicago as quickly as possible.

It took him about three hours to realize that Tris was completely serious and that she was breaking up with him, and once he did, he was so angry he could have punched a hole in Zeke's apartment wall. _Who did she think she was? He was the one that had to move away. He was the one that had to leave his best friends behind. She thought_ she _was going through a lot? Well fuck her._

The second he landed it finally hit him. The pain was horrendously similar to being struck in the gut. It took his breath away, made him grunt a little, and he felt the sting of tears well up in his eyes.

"You alright, Eaton? Your dog die or something?" Al joked, glancing over at his teammate from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine." Tobias sulked, partially because of the heart wrenching breakup, and partially because he forgot his headphones on the plane. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about Tris. He didn't even want to _think_ about Tris.

"Okay?"

Tobias closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Tobias," Al nudged his shoulder.

"Don't." He groaned, wanting to cry but not knowing why. It took a few seconds to realize that Tris wasn't going to call him later on tonight, or the fact that even if she did want him back, it wouldn't work unless one of them moved a little less than halfway across the country. The pain in his chest became unbearable.

"We have training, Eaton, come on."

With a loud grunt, Tobias rolled himself out of the bed. It was hard, and his joints ached with the effort. Al noticed his teammate's swollen eyes but didn't say anything. He knew Tobias was going through something, and he had finally figured out what it was. "Is this about that girl? What's her name? Trish?"

Tobias wanted to _puke_ , that's how much it hurt. He bit his lip and nodded. "Tris."

"Did she die or something? Jesus, you've been like this for days."

He resisted the urge to swing at Al's head. It wasn't worth explaining to the kid. He wasn't Zeke; Tobias didn't owe him anything. With a shrug, he threw on his hoodie and headed for the car.

* * *

"Tris?" A voice called. Christina. "Are you here?"

Tris stifled her groan and rolled over in the sheets of her bed. Her joints popped and cracked with the tiny movements. She hadn't moved from that spot since the night before. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

Christina found her anyway. "Hey, Prior. You need to get up. It's 4:30 in the afternoon."

Tris moaned and ducked underneath her covers. She felt like bursting into a sob, though there was no reason for it.

"Oh, Tris…" She whispered, climbing onto the bed and laying down next to her. Tris clung to her best friend, a cry shuddering through her body. The sheet became damp with her tears.

When Christina found her yesterday morning morning after Tobias left, she thought that he had dumped _her_. _How could this train wreck of a girl possibly be the cause of it all?_ It didn't help when she found the abandoned gift box. Tris had eyed it skeptically at first, and then snatched it from her friend's fingers.

It was a framed picture of both of them together the night of Tobias's graduation party. He had put his cap on her head and hugged her while Shauna snapped the picture. The frame glass was cracked, probably from when Tris threw it against the wall. When she saw it, she muffled a sob.

And now, a day later, Tris hadn't moved… at all. She just laid in her bed and and waited for a phone call that she wasn't going to happen.

"Tris, c'mon," She begged, "it's been a whole day. You need to get up."

Tris had gotten up, a few times to go to the bathroom, and every step she took felt like she was going to shatter into a thousand tiny little pieces. And it hurt to _move_. Why wouldn't she stay in bed?

"I'm calling him." Christina blurted, staring at her friend.

" _No_ , Chris." Her voice was low.

"Whatever happened between you two did more harm than good, so I'm going to fix it."

"Please don't, Christina." Tris begged. She wanted to slap her, but that would require movement. So instead Tris just gripped the sheets through her clenched fist.

"You wanna do it?"

"No."

"Alright then."

Tris watched as she pulled out her phone and called him. It took a moment to realize that she was being serious. "Christina, _stop_!"

"Hey, Tobias." She cheered. She watched as her finger pressed the speakerphone

"Chris?" His voice hit her like a slap in the face. She bit her lip.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Hm."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Is Tris there?" He asked. Her stomach leaped at the sound of his voice forming her name.

"Yes she is."

"Did she make you call me?"

"No."

"Are you going to make me talk to her?" He asked, dread filling his spiteful tone.

"Only if you want to."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because if she wants to talk to me she can call me herself."

"Tobias-" Chris fought.

"Don't call again, Christina." He gritted, words hushed. Tris threw her face into her pillow to let out a gurgled sob, straining to not let either of them hear.

The line went dead.

It was weird feeling at first, for the past 24 hours all Tris could feel was the urge to burst into tears, but when she looked over at her friend in this moment, she was infuriated. It was enough to sit her up and push Chris away. "Get out, Christina."

"Tris-"

"I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry. I-"

Tris wanted to scream. She wasn't really mad at Chris, but anything to mask the pain for something else, she was all for it. "Just get out!"

Chris bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "You know what? I was just trying to help. You're the one who broke up with him and you're the one who is depressed about it. You can fix this. And sitting in your bed stinking up the place isn't helping anyone!"

Tris grimaced, the truth of the words becoming unbearable. "You don't underst-"

"No, I don't!" She shouted. "You're miserable. If you call him you can fix this and you _won't_ be miserable anymore! Stop wallowing in your self-pity, get over yourself, and call him!"

Tris wanted to punch her friend in the nose. She didn't have the energy for that, though. So she just pursed her lips and rolled over so she didn't have to look at Chris anymore. She faintly heard her apartment door slam.

* * *

As October drew to an end, so did Tris' misery (sort of). She went to class, went to work, spent some time with Chris and Will, and then went to bed. It was a routine that she was used to and it helped her not think about Tobias or the sound of her apartment door slamming in between them that night.

Sometimes, though, a memory of him would strike her like a slap in the face. It would be something so easy to trigger, like seeing a pro soccer game on the T.V. or a patient at the clinic with a torn ACL. Tris would just have to bite her lip, stare at nothing, and pretend that she wasn't thinking about how _happy_ she used to be.

The worst was when she saw Zeke waiting for the elevator in their apartment building. She hadn't been expecting the blow to her stomach when he caught sight of her. All of the air was sucked from her lungs and she was forced to remember every memory of Tobias that had any mention of his friend. She almost burst into tears right in front of the guy.

But she didn't, she was stronger than that. So instead she flashed her fake, tight-lipped smile and greeted him with a stiff "Hi."

"How are you?" He had asked her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tris had never wanted to take the emergency stairs more in her life. "I'm good." She responded robotically. "How are you?"

Zeke nodded, casting a glance at her. "I'm good."

Tris pursed her lips while she waited. An eternity of silence passed by before the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

Zeke spoke again. "He called last night, asking about you."

Tris inhaled sharply and then gritted her teeth, trying to keep her emotions at a calm equilibrium. "Please don't-"

"I told him that I'd only seen you briefly in the lobby and random places in the city," He said, voice hoarse. "But that you look like shit."

Tris' eyes bulged and she dropped her jaw. "You think I look like shit? And you _told_ him that?" She asked horrified. Tris had only used her right hook once, at a bar when some douchebag grabbed her backside. She had never had a reason to use it again. But she wanted to now. She felt her fingers clench together and she _thirsted_ to swing at him. _How dare he say that about her? Who gave him the right to-_

"He looks like shit too, in case you were wondering." He choked out, making every ounce of anger drain out of her body.

"Zeke," She pleaded, "Please stop."

"Seriously, he does." He added. "Like he was run over by a semi."

"I don't want to hear this."

"You should call him."

Tris cringed at his suggestion. "This is the slowest elevator I have ever been on." She mumbled.

Zeke stared at her. "He's my best friend, Tris. And he's hurting. I know that you are too, anyone can see it."

"I'm fine." She lied.

Zeke sighed when the elevator stopped on his floor. "Just think about, alright?"

Tris nodded. Zeke left. The elevator rose up three more stories and reached her floor. Tris was a blubbering mess when she finally entered her apartment.

* * *

"Tris?" Christina called when she walked into her friend's bedroom. "Are you- _Ohmigod_ what happened to your hair?"

Tris' hair had usually come down to her waist in blonde waves, but since her conversation with Zeke had gone _fantastically,_ she decided it was time for a change. Not two hours after their talk, she was down at the salon cutting off twelve inches. It stopped at her shoulders now.

"I symbolically cut it off to represent my right of passage and character growth." Tris said flatly. Her voice was feigning indifference, but the second she got back from the salon, she cried… again. _What was she thinking?_

Christina stared at her friend. "I know I should be concerned, but it looks amazing. _You_ look amazing… older."

Tris touched the ends, which now flared out healthily near her neck. "Really?" Tris thought she looked stupid, if anything. Her long hair had been with her since high school. Christina's compliment made her smile a little.

Her friend nodded eagerly. "Seriously. What sprung this on?"

"I um," She started, glancing at the floor. "I saw Zeke in the elevator."

Her friend stiffened. "What happened?"

"He told me that I looked like shit and then insisted that I call Tobias."

Chris pretended to not notice. "You kinda do look like… " Tris glared at her. "or you _did_. This haircut did wonders to your jawline. If you would let me help you with the dark circles under your eyes-"

Tris rolled her eyes.

"You _should_ call him, though."

"Christina-"

Chris glared at her. "I'm serious. You two needed a break, anyone could see that. But it's been almost two months. I know you miss him. Maybe it would help to give him a call. Patch things up, yeah?"

Tris shook her head, the weight of her friend's words sinking in. _Would it help?_ Tris _ached_ to hear his voice again. _How could it not?_ "I'll think about it."

Christina nodded and walked out of the room. Tris' fingers played with her phone screen until she found Tobias' contact. Her thumb hovered over the call icon.

She wished she could just text him. It would be so much easier. She wouldn't have to fight back tears as it rang. And it really wouldn't feel like she was talking to _him_. It would be distant and just enough to keep her sane.

She knew she had to call him, though. So, reluctantly, she hit the button.

It rang seven times, each one sending a stabbing feeling of regret through her, before she heard his recorded voicemail.

 _This is Tobias Eaton. Sorry I missed you. Leave a message._

She felt like crying. Of course he didn't want to talk to her. Why would he? She broke his heart.

The beep sounded. She cleared her throat.

"Hey… it's me… Um… 'Me' as in Tris, in case you deleted my number or something. Ha…I wouldn't blame you if you did. Um... anyway… I just… I saw Zeke earlier and he said that…" Tris trailed off, wishing she could crawl into her bed and die. "Never mind. I'm really sorry, Tobias. I really am. And I miss you… a lot." She choked. "And I know that I hurt you and you didn't deserve it at all and I'm just _so_ sorry." Her voice was raw. A stream of hot tears fell down her cheeks. "You don't have to call me back. I just want you to know that I still…. yeah… Bye."

Tris fumbled to hang up the phone before she could embarrass herself further. Was there a way to stop a voicemail before it sent to the person? She didn't know. She wished she didn't care.

She walked out of the room with shaky legs and met Christina at the kitchen table. "Did you call him?

Tris nodded.

"That was quick."

"He didn't pick up."

"Did you leave a message?"

"Mhm."

"Give it a few hours. It'll be fine."

"Yeah."

So that's exactly what she did. She gave him four hours to call her back before she called again.

He answered with a hushed "Tris?"

Tris bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Hi."

A long pause awaited, the only sound was the static of the line.

"How are you?" She finally asked. Her voice shook.

"I've been better."

"Me too."

"I got your voicemail." He said, laughing a little. Tris felt blood rush to her ears.

"Oh god. That's embarrassing. I shouldn't have even-"

"I'm in Chicago."

"Oh."

" _Oh_?" He asked in disbelief.

Tris was fighting for words. She finally decided on two. "Yeah…oh." They came out monotone.

"Well, jeez. Um, never mind. I'll just-"

"No, Tobias." Tris amended. "You just surprised me. Sorry. Do you want to do dinner tonight?"

She heard him exhale in what she hoped was relief. "Oh."

" _Oh_?" She smiled a little.

He chuckled. Tris bit her lip at the sound. "Yeah, I'll come. Six?"

She grinned, wanting to squeal and jump around like a teenager. After two months of not getting to see him or talk to him or _be_ with him, she was finally going to get all of those things at once. "Sounds good."

"Okay. Bye, Tris."

* * *

 **listen i am so sorry this took so long. i have been so busy omg. please don't hate me:))**


End file.
